A Trivial Matter
by Genie For Your Wish
Summary: She refused to get into a high school relationship, but he had other plans. — JackElsa.


Yay, my first Jelsa fic! I just found this gem of a oneshot I wrote ages ago, and after fixing it up a bit I've finally decided to share it with the rest of the world. Enjoy, and please leave a review :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not Rise of the Guardians or Frozen.

* * *

She was the last person she expected to ever be entangled in something as trivial as high school drama, more specifically high school _relationship_ drama.

It had been the most overrated, cliche concept ever used in media, whole plots and storylines surrounding the epic love story that was to be between two hormonal teenagers who clearly did not care about their education. It was a waste of her time, and yet somehow, some way she managed to get involved. It had been an utter nightmare.

But luckily she had someone to blame it all on, Jackson Overland Frost. Just the name flared up a blazing fury she was unsure she could contain.

That pasty white haired jerk with his megawatt smile and cocky, playful attitude. Curse him and his crooked grin, his wonderful sense of humor and his piercing blue eyes that haunted her soul the moment she saw them. It was he, that stupid, idiotic boy, that had gotten her into this convoluted mess. Never in her eighteen years of living would she have thought to have experienced something as complex as love of the romantic sort so early.

After reading and hearing about so many of these failed teenage romances, she had made it her goal ever since her entrance into freshman year to stay clear of any and _all_ romantic entanglements. She simply did not want to get involved. Relationships in high school only meant trouble, and heavens knew how much she stayed clear of trouble. She didn't need it, not when she had a clear goal set in mind that had no room for boys.

And yet Jackson Overland Frost had other ideas, that insensitive jerk. Didn't he know it was rude to wedge his way into someone else's plans and throw them off completely? Had he not been taught the basic rules of courtesy, and being the least bit chivalrous? If he had, he would've known better than to get himself involved with someone like her. But that stupid idiot just _had_ to knock into her that day, just _had_ to make her late on the first day of class, just _had_ to be her assigned Chemistry lab partner, and just _had_ to have suddenly made friends with Anna, who might she add was a complete and total _traitor_. She wouldn't be getting any chocolate for a while, no matter how much she pleaded or tried to pull the puppy-eyed look which she had gained a new immunity to.

And to make it all even worse, he decided that senior year would be the time he had gotten a girlfriend, and he had looked no further than the one stuck with him for Chemistry experiments. Great, just great.

"You know, you really have to stop spacing out like that Els, it's kinda rude to whoever's talking, like you're not paying them any attention." Ah, speak of the devil and he shall come.

She snapped out of her musings almost immediately as soon as his smug little voice came into recognition. Elsa glared at him, her eyebrows creasing into a deep frown. He raised a curious eyebrow. "And now you're suddenly angry at me. What'd I do?"

She huffed to herself. As if he didn't know what he had done to her. He had turned her into this, this _abominable_ thing she had hoped she wouldn't become: a love struck teenage girl caught in a web of relationship problems. It was horrible. "Everything. You did _everything_ ," she snapped at him vaguely, hoping he would just leave it at that.

But knowing him, he just had to know everything. "Oh yeah? And what pray tell, does 'everything' exactly refer to? I know I can do everything. You don't have to tell me that," he teased playfully, adding a healthy dose of his unending inflated ego.

Her glare only grew more frigid. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you Frost."

He gave her a mock pout as he placed his hands over his chest. "You wound me Elsa. Frost? Seriously? I thought we were already on a first name basis."

"Well your naming privileges have been relinquished. From now on you're Frost, and I'm Winters. No 'Els' or 'Elsa', and definitely no 'Snowflake'."

His pout grew even deeper as he began to voice his complaints. "But I _like_ calling you Snowflake! No one else does!"

"And no one else will. That's how it should be," she answered coldly, but that did not deter him. Much to her annoyance, he had only grown more persistent.

"Not on my watch Snowflake." As her mouth opened in protest, he shushed her, placing two hands on her shoulders as he stared into her eyes directly.

"Now tell me why you're so angry at me. Tell me what I have to do to make you feel better."

"Go away."

He raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

She looked at him with more conviction this time. "I want you to go away and never talk to me again."

He frowned. "You're not serious are you?"

"I am, _very_."

"But why?"

"Because of what you did to me!"

"And what did I do to you Elsa?"

"You turned me into this, this _creature!_ You've turned me into a love struck fool who thinks more about your smile and your eyes than the tests that are on next week and what she has to study! You're getting me involved in a high school relationship that I want no part of."

He stayed silent for a few moments, expression unreadable. "But what if I want to be part of it?"

"What?"

"What if you've made me equally as foolish in love? Someone who cares more about this girl with blond hair and a warm heart than his grades—"

"You never cared about your grades."

"Or food and what he's going to have for dinner that night? Hell he cares more about this girl than the next biggest prank he's going to pull on an unsuspecting victim! Point is, I like you Elsa and I want to see where this thing between us could go."

"But we're just kids!"

"What does that have anything to do with it?"

"We're only seventeen for crying out loud Jack. We have a whole future ahead of us, and who knows if we'll even last. High school relationships don't last, they never do. And when we go to college, we'll probably be on different sides of the country and everyone knows how much long distance relationships crash and burn. We can't do this Jack, not now, not _ever_. It just won't last."

He let out a hollow laugh. "I can't believe this," he muttered, "We're breaking up before we even started dating."

"Jack—"

"Have you ever tried taking risks Elsa? Have you ever just rid yourself of all the worries, all the stresses of what is to come, and to just live in the moment? Have you ever just let it go?"

"What—"

"What I'm trying to say Elsa, is that you can't do this to yourself. You can't think like this. Stop worrying about the future, and start living in the present, because before you know it, it will become the past and we all know we can never change the past. Just, stop worrying about everything and go with the flow for once Elsa. Do whatever makes you happy."

"And if we break up?" She looked up at him with worried eyes, the thought scaring her more than it should have.

"We'll look back on it as fond memories and be glad it happened."

"But what if—"

"Shh, Elsa," he interrupted, placing a finger over her lips. He flashed her a reassuring smile. "Like I told you before, just let it go. Stop worrying about everything. High school relationships may seem trivial but I know plenty of high school sweethearts who are still together and survived a long distance relationship."

Elsa raised a brow in curiosity. "Like who?"

"My parents, and eventually me and you," he answered nonchalantly, a playful glint in his eyes.

"I–I—"

"Just don't say anything you don't want to Elsa. If you still don't want us to happen, just say the word and I'll leave. But if you take my advice and just let it go, know that you'll be stuck with me for a very long time."

The girl went silent for a few moments, gauging over his words. Sure getting into high school relationships only meant trouble, but it was like Jack said, if she kept worrying about the future then the present would only pass her by. God, if Jack knew that she had found no fault in her words, he would never let her live it down.

And could she really say no to a face like his, his earnest blue eyes awaiting patiently for her answer.

"I wouldn't mind," she muttered before she could stop herself.

"Huh?"

A tentative smile made its way onto her lips as she looked up at him shyly. "I said, I wouldn't mind being stuck with you for the rest of my life. In fact, I don't think I ever would."

He stared at her, disbelieving. "So what is that? Is that a yes for trying or..."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile that played on her lips. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend Jack Frost."

"But I didn't even ask."

"Fine, I'll just forget you and I'll be on my way—"

She was about to take a step forward to pass by him when she was blocked by the sight of a hard chest, Jack looking down at her with the widest grin plastered on his face. "I didn't say I hated the idea you know. Elsa Winters, my girlfriend. I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

Jack raised a brow at the admission. "What? You like yourself as your girlfriend? And I thought I was conceited."

Elsa punched him lightly in the chest as she rolled her eyes.

"Jack, just stop talking before I leave you here and now. You just ruined a perfectly romantic moment."

"And I thought you were above the whole romance thing," he continued, grin growing wider at her growing frustration. She wanted to punch that grin off his face, but that wouldn't be a good start for their relationship now, would it?

Instead, she flashed him the sweetest smile she could conjure, her eyes promising a world of horrors however.

"Jack."

"Hmm?"

"Just stop talking."


End file.
